1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to data protection systems, and particularly to a data protection system using Bluetooth devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage device such as a U-disk may be used for storing information. The storage device is small and can be easily carried. However, the storage device may also be lost easily due to its small size. If the storage device is lost an unknown party, the unknown party may obtain the information stored in the storage device by connecting the storage device to a computer. The information stored in the storage device such as trade secrets, private information, and other confidential information may be leaked. Therefore, it is very important to protect the information in the storage devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.